And Even Then
by FangirlingForever
Summary: Nick has the ability to see spirits and help them move on to where they belong. But what happens when he meets a spirit named Jeff who he doesn't want to move on? Can this relationship ever work?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I hope you all enjoy this story because I find it really interesting to write. I wouldn't even had this up if it wasn't for my amazing friend Kira! She helped me with the idea, the plot and what should happen in the future. So many thanks to her! Hope you all enjoy! :) Niff 3**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

_Help me. Help me! I don't know where I am!_

Nick jolted awake. Like every night he had another one of those dreams. Another spirit coming to him for help. He had never heard one sound _that_ scared before though. It was haunting. No pun intended. Usually when he woke up from these dreams the spirit was in his room just waiting for Nick to help them. But as Nick rubbed his eyes and looked around his room, he didn't see one. On most occasions if there was a spirit in his room at night he would just tell them to come back in the morning and he would go back to sleep. But this voice was in his head. He couldn't get it out. He just wanted to find the spirit and help him. Save him, help him get to where he belonged. But he couldn't do that when he didn't see him. It took hours before Nick finally fell back asleep, only to be woken up an hour later by his alarm clock. Nick hated having to get up this early but that's what he gets for picking a class that meets so early.

College life wasn't as fun as Nick had always imagined it. He thought he would go to parties with his friends instead of going back to his apartment and studying every night. Especially since there were quite a few friends from high school that ended up going to the same college as him. But Blaine was always with Kurt, and Wes was always with David. He was the odd man out. He didn't have someone like they did. A boyfriend in Blaine and Kurt's case or a best friend in Wes and David's case. So instead, he went home every night, worked on his assignments and would help any spirits he managed to meet that day. Sometimes he felt like he was closer to the spirits then he was his friends. It's not like he could tell his friends about being able to see spirits. They'd probably think he was insane.

Ever since he was little, if he ever let it slip he saw a spirit, he'd end up losing whoever it was he had told. In third grade he got caught talking to 'no one' by his best friend Adam and tried to cover it up. But he couldn't lie to his best friend. So he told him the truth. Then Adam just called him a freak and ran away. He never talked to him again. And in middle school when the school bully heard him yelling to someone named Alice and looked in the door and saw no one, he beat him up. Alice was the bully's sister who had just drowned. The bully thought he was making fun of him for it and beat the crap out of Nick. After that, he vowed to never talk to a spirit where someone could hear him again. Sure, his family knew. His aunt could see them as well so it didn't come as much of a surprise when he told them. So he felt comfortable talking to them in his own home. He even sometimes faked seeing them when he was younger to get out of awkward conversations with his parents. He'd say one needed his help and then escape into his room. But now that he was on his own, the only place he could talk to them was in his apartment. And if any of the neighbors heard, they'd just assume he was on the phone.

Nick finally rolled out of bed and slumped into the bathroom to take a shower. He turned the water on cold so it would help wake him up. He stepped in the shower and began to clean himself. But as he was rinsing the shampoo out of his hair he heard the voice again.

"Someone? Anyone?"

Nick opened the shower curtain and stuck his head out. He was sure this was the same voice. Filled with sorrow and helplessness. There wasn't anyone in the bathroom. He quickly finished rinsing his hair and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He slowly walked back into his room to make sure he didn't scare away the spirit that might be in there. When he peeked his head in, he saw him. The most beautiful sight he ever laid his eyes on. He had bright blonde hair that swept just perfectly into his eyes. The most amazing brown eyes that looked so beautiful even filled with sadness. He didn't dare let his eyes trail farther down already afraid of what he was thinking. This was a spirit. He had never been attracted to a spirit before. I mean, sure there were some one's that were kind of cute. But _nothing_ like this. This boy was stunning.

The boy looked at the figure in front of him. And Nick swore he saw him blush. Could spirits blush? Well this one just did.

"Who are you?" Nick asked, slowly approaching the spirit.

"M-My name is Jeff. W-Where am I?" The spirit asked, looking around.

"You're in my apartment. My name is Nick."

Jeff looked back at Nick, some horror in his eyes. "W-Why am I here? How did I get here?"

"You're probably here because I can see you. Spirits are drawn here because they know I can help them," Nick answered, trying to calm the boy down some.

The boy's eyes widened. "Spirits? You mean like g-ghosts?"

Nick nodded. "Yes, you could call them that. Usually you guys prefer the word spirit though."

Jeff's eyes widened even more. "W-What do you mean 'you guys'? A-Am I a spirit? Am I dead?" He started to panic.

Nick stepped closer to the boy. "It's okay, I'm going to help you."

"How did this happen? I don't remember anything! I just remember being at my cousin's house and then the next thing I know, I'm here!" Tears started to form in his eyes.

"Shh, it's all going to be okay, Jeff. I promise you." Nick had the sudden urge to hug the boy and stroke his hair, telling him everything was going to be okay. But he couldn't. If he attempted, his arms would just go right through him.

"How can it be okay, I'm dead!" Jeff yelled, the tears finally falling.

Nick frowned, knowing he didn't really have an answer for that. He didn't have time to think of a response when Jeff started again.

"What do I do? Where am I supposed to go? What about me family?"

"I can help you talk to your family. If that's what you want." Nick offered.

Jeff shakes his head. "No. I can't see them. Not yet."

Nick nodded. He had been through this so many times before. But this was…different. This time all he wanted to do was lay down on his bed with Jeff, hold him close while he cried and tell him that everything was going to be okay. But he couldn't think that way. He couldn't do that. He was a spirit. Incapable of being held in Nick's arms.

"So what would you like me to do to help?" Nick sat down on his bed, still only wearing the towel.

Jeff sniffled. "I don't know. I've never been dead before," he says and chuckles darkly. "But you said you've helped spirits before, right? What do you do for them?"

Nick thought about this for a minute. "Well, usually there's someone the spirit would want to talk to. A family member, a friend, a lover. Is there anyone I could talk to for you?"

Jeff shook his head. "No. Not now anyway. In my last memories my family was mad at me. They wouldn't want to hear from me."

"Of course they would. They're your family no matter what. I'm sure they love you and would like nothing more than to hear from you." Nick said as he looked at the boy. He looked so small and helpless just standing there.

The boy sighed. "Does it have to be now? Or can it be later? Because I would like to tell them that I'm okay. But, not yet. I want them to cool off first. Have a chance to miss me. Does that make sense or does it sound completely awful?"

"No, I understand. I can't make you talk to them if you don't want to. We can do it whenever you're ready." Nick smiled weakly at Jeff.

Jeff managed a small smile in return. And if that small smile wasn't one of the most beautiful things Nick had ever seen.

"So…what now?" Jeff asked, looking around again.

"Well, there's not much else I can do. You can go anywhere you'd like now. See anywhere you ever wanted to see. I don't know how it works but ask another spirit and they can show you." Nick regretted saying that instantly, not wanting the boy to leave him.

Jeff shakes his head. "I don't want to go anywhere. I know this sounds weird but…can I stay here with you? I…t-trust you."

Nick smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "Of course you can. I have college classes and you're more than welcome to come with me. I just can't talk to you anywhere outside of the apartment. I'd get very strange looks since others can't see you. But you can also stay here if you'd like. I come back in between almost every class. And if you get bored here you can just come find me. It's up to you."

Jeff smiled. "I think maybe I'll stay here today. And come with you tomorrow if you don't mind?"

"No, I don't mind at all. I really don't know what you can do here, though. Spirits have told me they can touch things if they really concentrate but it takes a lot of energy out of them," Nick said.

"Wow, you know more about what I am then I do," Jeff laughs.

Nick chuckles. "Well, I've helped a lot of spirits throughout my life time.

"You're _whole life_?" Jeff asked, eyes widening a bit.

Nick laughed at his reaction. "Yeah, ever since I can remember. But we'll have to talk about that later. Right now I have to get ready for class. My friends will be wondering where I am."

"Oh, I'm sorry about holding you up." Jeff said shyly.

Nick smiled at him. "Don't be sorry. I'm glad I can help you in any way that I can."

Jeff smiled in return. "Well, let me get out of your room so you can get dressed." He says as he makes his way out of the room.

Nick nodded as a thank you and closed the door. It wasn't really necessary since Jeff could walk through the door but it just seemed like the thing to do to Nick. Once Jeff was gone Nick picked out his clothes for the day and got dressed quickly. He ran a brush through his hair and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Once he was all ready for class he picked up his bag and walked into the tiny living room. Jeff was looking at all the pictures Nick had on his walls. Nick smiled at him.

"You like them?"

Jeff jumped a little, startled at Nick's presence. "Yeah, they're great. Is this your family?"

"Some are my family some are my friends," Nick said, shrugging.

Jeff pointed to a picture of Nick and a girl. "Is this your girlfriend?"

Nick looked over at the picture. "No, that's my cousin. We're really close."

Jeff smiled slightly and turned to look at another picture. "I could look at these all day."

"Well good, I have a ton. I love pictures. That's something you can do today," Nick said as he made his way for the door.

"Bye, Nick," Jeff smiled and waved at him. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I should be back around two today. I'll see you then. Bye," Nick said as he opened the door, smiling at the adorable boy.

Nick closed the door behind him and started walking to his car. He couldn't help the goofy grin on his face. There was a gorgeous boy in his apartment. Even if he couldn't touch him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo? Like it? Not like it? Lemme know! Review :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry it's been so long since I put up the first chapter! Honestly, I got writer's block already. I know where I want this to go but I wasn't sure to do with this chapter because they need to get to know each other :) But hopefully I can get them up quicker now that I've got this one up! I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Nick smiled as he made his way to his class. Usually when Nick had a spirit in his apartment he dreaded going home because he felt like he never had time to himself. But with Jeff, he couldn't wait to get back to him. But what scared him was, he didn't know why. Sure, Jeff was beautiful. In fact...he was probably the most beautiful thing Nick has ever seen in his life. But he could never touch him. He could never hold him in his arms and fulfill that need that Nick has. The contact that makes you feel safe and wanted by someone. Nick could never have that with Jeff. But why would Nick even begin to think that way about Jeff? Why did he crave to just reach out and touch him? This is an entirely new feeling to him and he's not sure what it means. He never even felt this way with someone he /could/ reach out and touch. Sure, he had crushes in the past but even then, he was just content from admiring from afar. He never felt this neediness to be near someone. Even if he wasn't technically there with him, just his spirit. He never felt so tempted to just hold someone in his arms. The need to run his fingertips over Jeff biceps, to hold Jeff's back against his chest as they lay in bed and talk about their day. But that was impossible with Jeff. Nick would just have to get over it. But something told him that wouldn't be that easy to do.

"Hey, Nick!" Nick whipped his head around to see Blaine walking towards him, Kurt in tow.

"Hey, guys," Nick said, smiling at them.

"What's going on? You're running a little late today," Kurt says. Nick just shrugs.

"I overslept," he says, falling in step with his two friends on their way to class. Nick was glad they had their photography class first thing. That was his favorite class. Nick loved taking pictures. It had been a passion of his as long as he can remember. Sometimes he wonders why he loves it so much. Part of him thinks it's because sometimes spirits can appear in photographs and then other people can see what he sees. He finds it interesting how through a simple piece of paper, people can catch a glimpse into his world. Speaking of spirits, Nick notices a few on his way to class but tries not to make eye contact with him since he can't talk to them right now. But thankfully, the three young men make it to class without any spirits noticing Nick can see them.

They take their seats near the back of the class and pull out their notebooks. Blaine finds this class very interesting too and while Kurt like the class, he mainly only took it because Blaine and Nick were taking it. Nick pulls out his pen and scribbles down notes as the professor lectures. They're getting a new assignment. For this assignment they have to find the most beautiful thing they've ever seen and photograph it in a way that makes other people see why this particular thing is so beautiful. Out of the corner of Nick's eye he can see Kurt and Blaine exchange a look and Nick knows that they're going to be photographing each other. When Nick thinks of the most beautiful thing he's ever seen he can only think of one thing. Jeff. There's only a fifty-fifty chance that Jeff will even appear on the photograph. Maybe if Nick tells Jeff about it somehow Jeff can focus and make himself appear in the picture. Nick sure hopes do because if Jeff doesn't show up in it, Nick has no idea what could be as beautiful as Jeff. Actually he knows the answer to that. Nothing. Nothing could possibly be as beautiful as Jeff.

"So what're you going to photograph, Nick?" Blaine asked, looking over at Nick. Nick shrugs.

"I'm not sure yet," he lies, although it may not entirely be a lie.

"Oh come on, you have to have something you think is more beautiful then everything else," Kurt adds. Nick looks down at the pen in his hands.

"Well...there is this guy..." Why did he just say that?

"A guy? Oh, do tell!" Kurt says, leaning in closer to Nick, propping his head up on his arm. Nick blushes.

"Well, we just met today..." Nick admitted.

"Today?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, so that's why you were late meeting is today," Blaine smirked making Nick blush more.

"Y-Yeah... Well, he's the most gorgeous...thing I've ever seen in my life," Nick said, smiling just at the thought of Jeff.

"What's his name?" Kurt prodded.

"Jeff," Nick said, smiling even wider as the name left his lips.

"Aww, Jeff," Kurt said, leaning in even closer towards Nick, almost completely on Blaine's lap.

"So did you ask him out?" Blaine asked.

"Well...no. It's kind of complicated. I don't even know if he's gay," Nick said sadly, although he was sad for more reasons than his friends knew.

"Oh, Nicky," Kurt said, "You'll never know if you don't talk to him. Do you have plans to see him again?"

"Yeah, after class actually."

"Can we meet him?" Blaine asked excitedly.

"No, Blaine! We don't want to scare him away already," Kurt told his boyfriend. Nick smiled thankfully at Kurt as the professor dismissed class. The three friends made their way out of the building and back towards the apartments where Kurt and Blaine lived.

"I'll see you guys in English later, okay? I'm going to go and see Jeff now," Nick said.

"Sure, go have fun!" Blaine replied.

"But not _too_ much fun," Kurt said with a wink. Nick rolled his eyes as he waved at them before heading in the opposite direction towards his apartment. He couldn't wait to get back to Jeff. But the closer he got, the more he realized he didn't know what to talk to the blonde about. They could just talk about themselves? Maybe that could work. Nick didn't really know anything about Jeff and Jeff didn't know anything about Nick. Yes, Nick decided, he would ask about Jeff's life. Err, bad choice of words. Which only reminded him that he could never really be anything to Jeff. Not a friend or...anything more. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't he have met Jeff before what ever happened to him and maybe he could have saved him. It's no use thinking about that now. Nick would just put whatever he was feeling aside until Jeff was ready to talk to whoever he wanted to talk to and moved on. The thought of Jeff moving on was relieving, as he knew that's how it should be, but also unnerving because he didn't want Jeff to leave him. He has only had one conversation with him and he already feels this attachment. What could it be? And why did he feel the need to tell his friends about him? Nick's head was such a mess right now. He couldn't sort through his feelings and his emotions were haywire right now. Nick shook his head as if to clear all the thoughts away as he reached his apartment. He turned the key and took a step inside.

"Jeff?" Nick called.

"In your room!" Jeff responded. Nick smiled at the sound of his voice but quickly forced himself to drop it, knowing he can't think this way, especially with Jeff so close right now.

"Hey," Nick said, walking into his room to find Jeff looking through the pictures on the walls. "You really do love pictures, don't you?"

"I love them! My sister liked to take pictures and I would always look at them with her," Jeff said with hint of sadness in his voice, it obvious he misses his sister.

"You miss your sister?" Nick asks the obvious, sitting down on the edge of his bed. Jeff nods.

"She was the person closest to me. My best friend," he said, still observing the pictures. "Do you have a sister?"

"No, I'm an only child," Nick told him.

"Wasn't that lonely?" Jeff asked.

"A little," Nick shrugs, "But I always had people to talk to."

Jeff just nods as he finishes looking at the pictures and sitting on the bed as well. Nick could feel the dip in bed when he sat next to him. Jeff's eyes widened.

"How did that happen?" he asked.

"I don't know, honestly," Nick answered, "Sometimes it happens and sometimes it doesn't. It's weird."

Jeff looked up at Nick thoughtfully. Nick looked right back into his eyes, searching for some emotion in them. He could make out sadness and worry. But there was also a spark of interest in his eyes.

"What are you thinking?" Nick asked.

"I was wondering what happened to me. Why I'm like this," Jeff admitted honestly.

"What do you remember, Jeff?" Nick asked, turning to face him more.

"I remember...darkness. And then light," he said, looking towards the carpet.

"The light? And it left?" Nick asked quizzically.

"I don't think it was _the_ light. Just a light. And then it was dark again," Jeff explained. Nick was so curious as to find out what had happened.

"I wish I knew, Jeff," Nick told the blonde, "I want to help you. More so than other spirits," he added, without thinking.

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know," Nick answered honestly. Jeff smiled lightly and Nick felt his heart flutter.

"So, tell me about your life," Jeff said.

"Well, I grew up in Ohio..." Nick started.

"Me too!" Jeff added.

"Really?" Nick smiled, "What part?"

"Westerville," Jeff said, smiling in return.

"No way! Me too!" Nick beamed.

"That's so cool!" Jeff exclaimed, mirroring Nick's expression. They stayed like that, smiling at each other for a few minutes. They both felt entranced like they couldn't look away. Jeff looked away first and Nick could've sworn he saw him blush again. Nick smiled and looked away as well. Jeff was just too cute. But Nick had to stop thinking like this. But it was so hard when he was so close and took over his thoughts. It was intoxicating.

"Nick?" Nick heard Jeff ask quietly.

"Yes, Jeff?" he answers, looking back towards Jeff. The blonde was fiddling with his hands and looking to the ground.

"Why did this happen to me?" Jeff asks, softy.

"I...I don't know, Jeff. But you didn't deserve it. I wish this never happened. Not yet, anyway. It has to happen to everyone but you're way too young." Nick told him, wishing he could hold him and make all the pain go away.

"How old would you say I look? Everyone always tells me I look older than I am," Jeff says. Nick's stomach churns. This means Jeff's young? Like, too young to think about in the way he's thinking about him? Nick never considered himself a pervert so now he was worried.

"Um...20?" Nick guessed. Jeff smiled.

"Nope, I'm not that old," Jeff tells him. Nick feels like he's going to puke. Jeff can't be underage. Wait...it doesn't matter how old he is, Nick could never have anything with him anyway. But strangely this doesn't comfort him. "But you're closer than most people get. I usually get that I'm 22."

"H-How old are you?" Nick asked, nervously.

"I'm 19," Jeff told him, "I guess I will be forever..."

Nick sighed in relief and frowned at the same time.

"Jeff... I wish I could help. I really do," Nick said, hanging his head down in defeat.

"No, Nick, it's not your fault. You couldn't have known this was going to happen. No one could have," Jeff smiled, "And I know you would've saved me of you could've."

"I would've," Nick looked back up into Jeff's eyes. Jeff smiled.

"So what did you do in class today?" Jeff asked.

"Well, we got a photography assignment to photograph the most beautiful thing we've ever seen," Nick told him.

"And have you decided what you want to photograph?" Jeff asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yes," Nick nodded.

"What is it?" Jeff asked, smiling. Nick paused, looking down to the blankets on the bed.

"You."

* * *

><p><strong>I hate reading cliffhangers but I love writing them! Sorry guys lol. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks to everyone who has reviwed, alerted or favorited! It makes me happy :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I know, it's been way too long since I've updated this! But to be honest, I got writers block for it :( See, I know what I want to happen but I just have a problem getting there lol. So hopefully I can work that out and get updating on this alot faster! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Jeff was shocked. "You want to photograph...me? Why?"

"Because um...y-you fit the description of the project," Nick stammered as he picked on a loose thread of his comforter.

"Y-You think I'm b-beautiful?" Jeff asks and Nick was sure the blonde was blushing now. Nick nods.

"Y-Yes...very," Nick answered shyly. Jeff smiles and tries to catch Nick's eye. Nick finally looks up at Jeff and smiles when he sees him smiling.

"That really means a lot to me, Nick. No one's ever told me that before," Jeff admitted. Nick's eyes went wide. What? How could no one have ever told him how beautiful he was?

"What? I don't believe that," Nick responded with a shake of his head. Jeff blushed some more.

"It's true. I've always wanted a boy to call me beautiful," Jeff says, looking down to his hands. So he was gay. Nick could breathe a sigh of relief.

"Oh, so you're gay too?" Nick asked. Jeff nodded.

"Yeah. And I'm guessing you are too by the way you called me beautiful," Jeff answered with a smile. Nick smiled and nodded. "It's too bad we didn't meet, you know, before... Because I think you're beautiful too..." Jeff said with a shy smile. Nick felt his heart ache for the spirit in front of him.

"I feel the same way, Jeff. I really wish I got the chance to know you sooner," Nick admits to him. Jeff frowns.

"C-Can I hug you? I-Is that possible?" he finally asks. Nick thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure. I've never tried it before. We could try I suppose?" Nick answered the blonde. Jeff nodded and scooted closer to Nick on the bed. He leaned forward and went to wrap his arms around Nick. Nick waited, holding his breath. As Jeff leaned forward he fell right through Nick and on to the bed behind him. They both sighed. They just really wanted to be able to touch each other.

"I guess we can't," Jeff said sadly.

"Guess not..." Nick responded with a frown. Nick turned so he was facing Jeff on his new spot on the bed.

"If I can't even hug you, how can I show up in a picture?" Jeff asks.

"Sometimes spirits appear in my pictures. I think it depends on how much energy is around," Nick informs him.

"So, if I focus?" Jeff asks.

"Yeah, I guess. To be honest, I'm not entirely sure how it works," Nick admits. Jeff chuckles.

"Me neither," he says. "So when would you like to take this picture?"

"Well…how about sunset? That's my favorite time of the day," Nick says with a smile.

"That sounds perfect. So what should we do until then? Or do you have some other plans?" Jeff asks bashfully, hoping that Nick would stay here with him.

"No, I have no other place to be. No other place I'd want to be," Nick tells Jeff honestly. Jeff can't help the smile that spreads across his face.

"I'm glad. Maybe we can just talk?" Jeff asks.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Nick admits and smiles himself.

"What would you like to talk about?" Jeff asks with a smile on his face.

"What about your family? You seemed to really love your sister," Nick offers.

"Y-Yeah, we can talk about that. But can you go first?" Jeff asks shyly, looking down.

"Of course. Hmm, let's see where should I start? Well, I have my parents and my older brother Eric. My parents still live back in Ohio and Eric moved to Texas with his wife Amanda," Nick says.

"How much older is he?" Jeff asks.

"He's five years older than me. We used to be best friends before he moved. We're still close but it's not the same," Nick tells Jeff.

"Aw, I'm sorry," Jeff says, frowning.

"No, don't apologize. I just miss him sometimes, that's all," Nick says with a shrug.

"I miss my sister too. I had her and my parents. She is my favorite person in the world. Her name is Megan and she's four years younger than me. Everyone says she looks just like me but neither of us sees it," Jeff says with a smile on his face. Nick can't help but smile adoringly at Jeff. He gets so happy when he talks about his sister. It's evident that he loved her more than anything.

"Maybe I can help you talk to her," Nick says, "I'm sure she'd love to hear from you."

"I-I don't know about that. I remember my family being mad at me before I blacked out, I don't know if she was mad at me too or not…" Jeff said timidly.

"In any case I'm sure she would love to know you're here and can communicate with her," Nick says, trying to convince Jeff to talk to her.

"C-Can we not talk about this anymore? I mean, it's almost sun set anyway…" Jeff says, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Of course, Jeff. Whatever you'd like," Nick says, nodding. "So should we go out to the balcony to take the pictures now?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," Jeff says, standing up from the bed. They both walk out to the little balcony outside of Nick's bedroom. Nick stands with his back against the wall as Jeff stands near the railing of the balcony. To anyone this would just look like Nick was taking a picture of the sunset. But Nick knew he wasn't. He was taking a picture of the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Nick put his camera up to his eye and begins to snap pictures. Jeff smiled for the camera, doing his best to focus so he could show up in the pictures. Once Nick started snapping pictures, he couldn't stop. This man was just so beautiful; he wanted as many pictures as he could get of him. Jeff kept smiling for the camera and occasionally a light blush would play on his cheeks. Nick would give anything to know what was going on his Jeff's mind to make him blush. Nick snapped a few more pictures before he figured it was verging on awkward for the amount of pictures he was taking. He lowered the camera from his eyes and smiled at Jeff.

"I think I got some pretty good ones in there," Nick told him with a smile, opening the door to go back into the bedroom.

"Do you think I showed up? Did I do good?" Jeff asks, going back into the bedroom with Nick.

"You did great, Jeff. And let's go see if you showed up or not," Nick told him with a smile. Jeff smiled and followed Nick over to his laptop on top of his desk.

"So have you remembered anything yet? About what may have happened to you?" Nick asks as he fishes the wire out of a drawer. Jeff sighs and sits down on the edge of Nick's desk.

"I actually did. I-I remember that I was d-driving… R-Really fast... Cause I was mad…" Jeff mutters out. Nick frowns.

"Do you remember what you were mad about?" Nick asks him.

"N-Not really. All I remember is I was at my cousin's house then I left because I got mad a-and then I guess I crashed…" Jeff said sadly, looking down to the ground. Suddenly, Nick gets an idea.

"Hey Jeff?" he asks.

"Yeah, Nick?" Jeff replies.

"Well, you know how whenever there's an accident, there's an article about it online somewhere?" Nick says, pulling Google up on his computer.

"Yeah…" Jeff answers, getting up to look over Nick's shoulder.

"Well, maybe we can find an article on what happened to you," Nick says, looking up and Jeff with a smile. Jeff smiles in return and looks back towards the computer screen when Nick starts typing. He types in '19 year old death by car accident' and hit search. Nick scrolled through 8 pages before he started getting discouraged.

"I don't see anything, Jeff…" Nick said with a frown.

"Yeah, me neither. M-Maybe that's not how I died?" Jeff said and then he had the saddest expression in his eyes that Nick had ever seen. "Or maybe they haven't found my body yet… M-Maybe they don't know I'm even dead…"

"I-I don't know Jeff…" Nick says with a frown of his own.

"C-Can we l-look at the pictures now?" Jeff says, looking down to his feet.

"Of course we can," Nick tells him. Nick can see that Jeff doesn't like to talk about himself much. Not about his family or about what happened to him. And Nick could never force him to do that. But Nick is really curious about this man. He wants to know everything about him and just wishes Jeff would open up. Maybe one day he will. And it'll make it easier to find out what happened to him when he does. Nick plugs the cable into the camera and then into his computer. He pulls up the pictures on the computer. Both Nick and Jeff smile wide when they see that Jeff actually did show up in the pictures. And he looked amazing. The sun made it look like Jeff was shining. It was the best set of photographs that Nick had ever taken. Jeff smiled down at Nick and Nick smiled right back up at him.

"You look so beautiful, Jeff," Nick told him.

"Because of you. Your photos make me look that way," Jeff says with a shy smile. Nick shakes his head.

"No, you're just naturally beautiful," Nick says with a smile. Jeff blushes and looks away from Nick's eyes shyly.

"Now you can look at these and remember me once I've moved on," Jeff says with a sad smile. Nick smiles sadly as well. He really wants to frown though. He doesn't want Jeff to move on. He wants him to stay right there with him forever. He wants to kiss him. Just once. To hold him in his arms. Just for one night. But he can't because Jeff needs to move on. And he knows that but that doesn't mean he likes it.

"Y-Yeah, I guess I can," Nick says, avoiding Jeff's gaze. Jeff frowns when he sees Nick's reaction, knowing what he's thinking. He's thinking the same thing. So maybe he can stay with Nick for a while. What's the harm in that? Jeff leans in and presses his lips to Nick's cheek. Nick's eyes widen when he can feel it.

"I-I felt that…"Nick says, shocked.

"Y-Yeah, so did I…" Jeff said, confused as well. They smile wide at each other, loving that in that moment they were able to feel each other.

"I want to stay with you, Nick," Jeff says before he even realizes he's saying it. Nick is somewhat shocked at his words. He wants that too, more than anything. But he knows it's wrong.

"Y-You can't Jeff. You're meant to move on," Nick tells him.

"I know what I'm supposed to do. But I've never been one to follow rules," Jeff says with a smirk that makes Nick smile. "But I haven't even seen the light yet, Nick."

Nick thinks for a moment. "Okay, you can stay with me. Because honestly, I really want you to. I like having you here. But if you see the light, you have to tell me, okay? Deal?"

"Deal," Jeff says with a smile.

"Okay, great," Nick says with a smile as well.

Nick and Jeff just look into each other's eyes and smile. And in that moment they both know that they're in trouble. Because Nick and Jeff are falling in love with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Niff is too adorable for their own good. Did you guys like it? I hope so! Let me know what you think? :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! *waves* Sorry, I know I've been gone for months on this story but I hit a wall. I had no idea what to do next, I felt like I had more building up to do until I got to the next point in the story but then I realized...why do I have to do that? There's no requirement for chapters on here. So I got it going again, henceforth, it's back! And here you go! Chapter four of And Even Then :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Two weeks pass by and every day Nick and Jeff both know they're getting deeper and deeper into this mess. They just keep finding more and more things that they like about each other. Their feelings grow stronger every day and neither of them can help it. They're falling in love. But it didn't make sense. How can a spirit and someone living ever be together? Neither Nick nor Jeff wanted to think about that. They just wanted to be together. Nick attended all the classes they he knew he really couldn't miss but if he could come up with a reason to skip and spend it with Jeff, he would. Kurt and Blaine seemed to have noticed his absences and kept asking him where he went off to. He'd just make up some different excuse each time but he knew those would only work so long.

"Nick, are you sure you aren't going off to spend time with your mysterious Jeff?" Kurt asked once as Nick tried to skip their English class. Nick blushed and looked away from the two.

"Nick, maybe he's not such a good influence on you if he wants you to skip classes with him…" Blaine says timidly, not wanting to make his friend mad.

"Guys, he doesn't make me skip class. I do it on my own. Because I want to be with him," Nick finally admits.

"So he is the reason you've been skipping?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow. Nick sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Not entirely. Look, I've got to go guys, bye," Nick said before running off in the direction of his apartment to go see Jeff.

And now both Nick and Jeff are just lying on Nick's bed, looking at each other. No talking, just staring into each other's eyes. They feel as if they could look at each other forever.

"Nick?" Jeff says quietly after laying there for at least an hour.

"Yes?" Nick answers, still looking Jeff in the eyes.

"I've always heard that once you're dead, you can't feel anymore. But that's not true. Why?" Jeff asked. Nick thought about this. But he really didn't have an answer.

"I don't know, Jeff. I've never died before. But why? What do you feel?" Nick asked. Jeff blushed and smiled nervously.

"Love. I love you, Nick," Jeff admitted shyly. Nick couldn't believe his ears. He had an instant smile appear on his face and he should feel his cheeks flushing.

"I love you too, Jeff," Nick admits, reaching out for Jeff, even though he knows he can't touch him.

Jeff beamed and scooted closer to Nick on the bed.

"You really love me?" Jeff asks.

"I do," Nick says, reaching up to stroke what would be Jeff's cheek. Jeff closed his eyes and smiled as he imagined what it would feel like for Nick to be caressing his face.

"I wish you could touch me," Jeff says quietly, just loving being this close to Nick.

"I do too, Jeff. And I wish you could touch me," Nick said, running his hand down what would be Jeff's arm.

"Nick?" Jeff asks quietly.

"Yes?" Nick asked, returning the question in a whisper.

"I…I want to talk to my sister," Jeff decides, looking up at Nick's face. Nick studies Jeff's expression. He can see the fear but he also sees determination.

"Are you sure, Jeff?" Nick asks. Jeff nods his head.

"Yes, I'm sure," Jeff concludes.

"Okay… Well, her name is Megan right? Megan Sterling?" Nick asks, picking up his laptop off of the floor.

"Yes, that's her. What are you going to do?" Jeff asks, sitting up.

"Does she have a Facebook?" Nick asks. Jeff nods and scoots closer to Nick. Nick opens up his Facebook and searches for her.

"That's her," Jeff says once he sees her picture and points to her. Nick clicks on her profile and looks at her.

"Wow, you two really do look alike…" Nick says. Jeff wrinkles his nose.

"You think so?" he asks, tilting his head.

"Definitely," Nick says with a smile. He looks at her information. "That's her high school?"

"Yeah," Jeff said with a nod.

"Is that where you went?" Nick asked, turning his head to look at Jeff. Jeff shakes his head and looks down at the bed.

"Well, I went there freshman year but after that I was transferred to a private school. I was bullied at public school…" Jeff admitted. Nick frowned and wished more than ever he could pull Jeff into his arms and hold him.

"I'm so sorry, Jeff. But I know exactly how you feel. The same thing happened to me. Except not until sophomore year. No one believed that I was actually being bullied until my brother came to my school because I forgot my lunch and he saw the bullies throw me into the dumpster…" Nick said, remembering the day all too clearly.

"That's awful! Why didn't anyone believe you?" Jeff asked. Nick shrugged.

"I think they did they just…figured I deserved it since I'm gay. Except Eric. He never thought it was right, but he couldn't do much about it, being my brother and not my parent. But when he actually _saw_ it happen, he told everyone about it and then they finally transferred me out of there," Nick explained. Jeff sighed and wiped at his eyes. "So, how about we go to the high school tomorrow and see your sister?"

"No!" Jeff almost shouted them, retreated in on himself. "I'm sorry, I just… I really don't want to go back there…"

"Hey, it's okay. I completely understand. How about we just walk around your neighborhood about the time school lets out so I can just see her when she gets home?" Nick offers. Jeff nods, liking that idea much better.

"Yeah, that sounds good. She usually gets home around three," Jeff said, looking at her picture on the computer. Nick sees where Jeff is looking at.

"You really love her. It's clear as day," Nick says, smiling slightly. Jeff nods, smiling small as well.

"She's always been my best friend. My everything," Jeff says. "I miss her so much. I just wish I could hug her one more time…"

"I truly believe that you will be able to again one day," Nick says.

"Yeah, but I don't want her to die anytime soon. I want her to go on living a long, healthy life," Jeff said. Nick nodded his head understandingly.

"Of course you do," Nick said and went to look at Megan's wall to see if it was set on private or not. As he switched tabs, they both noticed that her profile picture changed. At first it was just her, standing with her hand on her hip. But now, it was a picture of Jeff and Megan together. They were fooling around and she was on his back. Nick heard Jeff hold back a sob. He looked at him and saw the tears falling down his face.

"I remember that," Jeff said. "We were in the living room and she kept trying to steal the remote from me. And my dad just walks in and goes 'Hey kids, smile!' because he had just gotten a new camera…"

Nick looked at Jeff as he spoke, wishing he could make this all better. Desperately wishing it was within his power. But sadly he knew it wasn't. And there wasn't anything he could do to comfort Jeff.

"We'll see her tomorrow, I promise. And then we'll talk to her," Nick said, reaching out for Jeff's hand on the bed. To both of their surprise, they both felt it. Jeff turned his hand over and laced his fingers with Nick's. It didn't feel like a real hand to Nick though. It was almost as if there was air being blown on his hand from an air conditioner. He could feel something, but it wasn't a hand holding his. Jeff nodded and lay back down on Nick's bed.

"You should get some sleep, Nick. It's getting late," Jeff said, looking up at the brunette. Nick put the laptop back on the floor and turned around to smirk at Jeff.

"Yes, _mom_," Nick said in a teasing tone making Jeff laugh. Nick smiled and laid down next to him, pulling the blankets up over him. "Goodnight, Jeff."

"Goodnight, Nicky," Jeff said, snuggling right up against Nick's side even though neither of them could feel it. Nick smiled and closed his eyes before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

When Nick awoke the next morning he opened his eyes and saw Jeff dancing in the corner of his bedroom. He smiled and just laid there and watched him for a little while. He was really good, actually. Nick didn't even know he danced. Then Jeff did a twirl and caught Nick's eye. He stumbled in embarrassment and turned bright bed.

"Oh, uh, you're awake," Jeff said with a nervous chuckle, walking over to sit on the bed. Nick smiled at him.

"You're an amazing dancer," Nick told him. Jeff smiled shyly and looked away from Nick's eyes.

"Thank you," Jeff said. "I've been dancing for as long as I can remember."

"It shows. You're really talented," Nick said. Jeff looked back at Nick and smiled.

"I really want to kiss you right now," Jeff said before covering his mouth, realizing that he actually said that out loud. Nick chuckled at how cute he was being.

"I want to kiss you too, Jeff," Nick said. Jeff smiled and curled up into Nick's side.

"How many classes do you have today?" Jeff asked, closing his eyes.

"Well, how many do I have or how many am I going to go to?" Nick asked sheepishly. Jeff sat up and looked at Nick.

"What do you mean? You've been skipping classes?" Jeff asked. Nick looked away from Jeff.

"Well…yeah," Nick said quietly. Jeff frowned.

"Why?"

"Well, I-I wanted to spend time with you…" Nick admitted. Jeff sighed.

"Nick, as flattering as that is, you have to go to your classes. You're paying good money for college, don't waste it. I'll always be here when you get back," Jeff told him, reaching up to stroke Nick's hair; desperately wishing he could feel it.

"I-I know that now… But at first I was always scared you wouldn't be here when I got back. And I didn't want to risk it. Now…I just like being with you all of the time. And you can't come to class with me so I just…stay here," Nick said, half mumbling towards the end.

"Nicky, you can't," Jeff said quietly. "You have to go to class, it's important."

"I know," Nick said with a sigh. "But you're more important."

That made Jeff smile. No one had ever told him that he was more important than anything before. It made him feel special.

"I'm glad you think so Nicky, but you really do have to go to class. Please? For me?" Jeff asked, putting on his best pout. Nick looked up at how adorable Jeff was being and instantly caved.

"Oh fine," Nick said with a sigh, getting out of bed. Jeff smiled as he watched him gather up his clothes. "But you owe me," Nick said, throwing Jeff a wink. Jeff blushed and giggled. Nick smiled and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Jeff sat on Nick's bed, smiling, just waiting for Nick to come out. He was in love. And spirit or not, love makes you feel incredibly happy.

* * *

><p><strong>:O Jeffy's sister soon! So, in my head Megan is Rydel Lynch, Riker's sister. So I picture her when I see Megan, so I don't know if maybe you guys want to do that too? Or feel free to make up your own image of what you think she looks like! But I am looking for Beta reader if anyone is interested! So if you are, let me know! And I'll see you guys soon with chapter five! Bye! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Glee is on a commercial right now so I figured I'd post this, lol. But I promised an update at least once a month and it's still November so here it is :) I like this chapter actually. You get to see all that Jeff can remember from that night. I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Nick went to every single class that day. He didn't want to but he had made a promise to Jeff and he certainly did not plan on breaking it. Jeff would be there when he got back, he knew that now. The day dragged by agonizing slow. More so than a usual day of classes. Nick could say truthfully that he went to every class. Could he say that he paid attention during all of them? Not so much. Nothing was worse than those last five minutes of class though that when he knew it was over, he'd be going back to his apartment to see Jeff.<p>

Class was finally dismissed and Nick practically bolted out of the room and across campus to get to his apartment. He fumbled with the keys while he tried to unlock the door. He couldn't remember being this excited to go see anyone before. Especially someone he had seen only hours before. Nick got the door open and walked inside. He dropped his keys and bag down on the table and looked up to see the beautiful man with bright blonde standing there, smiling at him. Nick couldn't help but grin back. Jeff's beauty made him smile and go speechless every time he saw him. His hair was always so perfect and his smile was so uplifting.

"You went to every class?" Jeff asked, making sure. Nick came out of his daze, smiled and nodded proudly.

"Yes, I did," Nick told him.

"Good! I'm very proud of you," Jeff said. Nick smiled adoringly at him and picked his keys back up.

"So are you ready to go find your sister and talk to her?" Nick asked, looking at Jeff. He watched Jeff's expression change from happy and cheerful to scared and unsure.

"I…I…" Jeff cleared his throat. "Y-Yeah, I'm ready."

"We can do this another time if you're still not sure…" Nick reminded him, not wanting to pressure him into anything he didn't want to do.

"N-No. I have to do this now. It's now or never," Jeff said, taking a deep breath.

Nick nodded and opened the door. They went downstairs and began to walk to the bus stop.

"Just take the number 8 bus down to Sycamore Street and its two blocks away from that," Jeff told Nick. Nick did as he was instructed and got on the number 8 bus. Jeff followed him on and just kind of walked around while the bus drove. Nick wanted to watch him but to everyone else Nick would just look like some creep, looking around at everyone. But then Nick heard Jeff gasp and his head shot around to see Jeff standing near the back of the bus, seemingly staring at nothing with a shocked expression on his face. Nick didn't know what to do. He wanted to ask what was going on but the bus was crowded and everyone would think Nick is a raging lunatic just talking to thin air.

Thankfully the bus stopped at their stop and Nick ran off, waiting for Jeff to follow. Jeff got off but was still wearing the same expression as before.

"Jeff, what's going on?" Nick asked once the crowd had dispersed. Jeff picked his head up to look at Nick.

"I-I remember…" Jeff muttered out.

"Remember what?" Nick asked, getting slightly worried about the blonde.

"W-Why I was mad. What happened," Jeff explains to Nick.

"W-What was it?" Nick asks timidly. Jeff sighs and looks around. He sees there are people coming and he doesn't want Nick to look strange. So he motions for Nick to follow him to the side of a building so they can talk in peace. Nick follows him until they're out of sight of the crowd.

"M-My family went over to my aunt and uncle's house for dinner. We did that sometimes, once a month or so. A-And I remember that I told my parents and sister that I was going to come out to my aunt, uncle and cousin. My mom was supportive but my dad said it wasn't such a good idea since he knew how his brother could be. But I wanted to do it. I had always been close with them and I figured they'd accept me no matter what. But…They didn't. As we were finishing up dinner I told everyone that I had to tell them something. My dad kind of cleared his throat as a warning, telling me that I shouldn't. But I had already made up my mind. So I told them. I said, "Uncle Teddy, Aunt May, Leslie…I'm gay." And they all just kind of froze. I watched their faces to see what they thought and all three of them shared the same face. It was disgust. My Uncle Teddy started yelling and calling me names. He told my dad that he failed as a father because of this. It was all so painful and tough. My sister started yelling at my uncle to shut up but my mom dragged her out of the room. I was getting so pissed and I was so hurt. So I grabbed my keys from the table. I had driven there separately because I was meeting them there from my friend's house. I got into my car and I just started to drive. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care. A-And I just remember…crying. I was crying so hard. I grabbed my phone from the cup holder to call someone. I didn't even know who to call so I just held onto my phone. But it slipped out of my hand and fell to the floor on the passenger's side. I looked down at it as it fell. For a second. Just a second. And then I looked up and there was a car coming right at me, in my lane. So I swerved off to the side, into the rail. Beyond the rail there was a woods. I don't remember if I hit a tree or if it was the rail. But I remember hitting something. I-I think when I told you I saw a light it was the head lights from the other car. They were so bright. And then it was just…dark. And then I was in your apartment. And I saw you come out of the bathroom, fresh out of the shower. And that's it. All I remember," Jeff explained to Nick the flashback that he had on the bus.

Nick nodded, trying to process everything that Jeff told him. It was a lot to take in and Nick's sure the whole ordeal is overwhelming for Jeff to have gone through as well.

"Well…at least we know what happened now. But I'm sorry that it had to," Nick says and as soon as the words leave his mouth he wishes he knew what else to say because it just sounded so lame. But Nick doesn't know what to say. Because he knows nothing he says can make any of this any better.

"Let's…go find my sister," Jeff said, walking out from around the building. Nick followed after him quickly, Jeff guiding him to the two blocks it takes to get to his house.

"This is my street," Jeff said as they finally reached it. Nick could see that it pained him to look at all the familiar houses that were there. They walked slowly up the sidewalk, not being in a rush at all. After all, they didn't know what time Megan would be arriving.

They didn't have to wait too long for after ten minutes Nick heard Jeff gasp sharply which caused Nick to look up. He saw a pretty blonde girl walking up the street towards them and he knew it was Megan.

"Jeff, is that her-," Nick turned to ask Jeff but once he turned he saw that Jeff wasn't there. "Jeff?" Nick asked in a loud whisper, looking all around. He didn't see him anywhere and he wasn't getting any response. Should he still talk to Megan? What would he say? He needed to say something, that he knew. So he took a deep breath and walked up to the girl as she approached was Nick could only assume was her home.

"Um, Megan?" Nick asked timidly as Megan reached for the doorknob. She turned her head and looked at Nick.

"Yes?" she asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm, um, I'm a friend of Jeff's," Nick told her honestly. Nick could see sadness in her eyes at the mention of her brother's name but he also saw a smile playing on her lips.

"You seem like his type," Megan said, walking down the few steps of the porch to be on the sidewalk with Nick. Nick blushed lightly and looked down at the sidewalk.

"W-Well, thanks. But it wasn't exactly like that with him…" Nick said, wishing that it could've been. Megan nods and sticks her hands in her pockets.

"So, what brings you here?" Megan asks. Nick doesn't know how to respond. Because initially it was Jeff that brought him there but now he was nowhere to be found.

"Well, I know that you two were really close so I wanted to see how you were doing," Nick said, somewhat telling the truth. He did want her to be okay.

"I'm sorry, what's your name again?" Megan asked, realizing that Nick never did say his name.

"Oh, I'm Nick," Nick introduced himself.

"Nick…" Megan said, thinking his name over. "I don't think Jeff ever mentioned you before. Then again, we barely got to talk about boys because he got all shy about it."

"I didn't really think he would've mentioned me," Nick said sadly but for reasons unknown to Megan.

"Were you at there at the, uh…" Megan started but Nick didn't want to hear the word "funeral" so he cut her off.

"N-No, I wasn't. I didn't know about it until recently…" Nick admitted. Megan frowned and to Nick's surprise pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back carefully, finding the situation a little awkward. She let go and looked up at Nick.

"Well…would you like to go see him now?" Megan asked. Nick was a little stunned. He didn't know if he wanted to visit Jeff's grave or not. That made it all the more real than it already was and Nick didn't want that. But then again, maybe if he went to the grave site, he might see Jeff again. Because it was really weird not having Jeff there. Jeff had been at his side for the last three weeks. And now he was just…gone. It was strange and Nick didn't like it. So if this might fix it, then fine. He would go see Jeff's grave.

"Y-Yeah… Okay," Nick finally said. Megan could sense his nerves and took her hand in his.

"I don't know about you but when I feel sad about it all I feel better when someone holds my hand," Megan explains and begins to lead Nick down the street. Nick smiles gratefully at Megan. She and Jeff were really just alike. Both very sweet and caring.

"Thank you, Megan," Nick said as they walked. Megan smiled at him reassuringly as they walked. Nick noticed she never had a full smile on her face. And that her eyes always looked so sad. It was the same look that Jeff had whenever his sister was mentioned or when he saw her picture. They really were best friends and missed each other terribly. Nick really wished Jeff would come back so that he could tell Megan that he was okay. That he wasn't in any pain and that he misses her just as much. It would be a lot for her to digest but somehow Nick though Megan would be able to feel Jeff's presence. They had that type of bond.

Nick took a deep breath as they walked to see Jeff together. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this or not. But now he didn't really have a choice.

* * *

><p><strong>I literally just took a break to watch glee between writing the top author's note and this one lol. It's sectionals but no Warblers or Niff yet :( Hopefully soon! Okay, back to the story! Did you like it?! Where did Jeff go?! I'd really like to hear what you guys think about this story. I'm really curious. So please feel free to message me or better yet leave a review for me to read. I'm not just saying that to get reviews, I swear. I just get really curious to hear what you guys think about what I write :) Hopefully I'll have chapter 6 up before Christmas! So I'll see you guys soon! Bye :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all :) I know it's been a while but chapter 6 is here! Some good news in this chapter that I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Nick stared up at the building in surprise. What was this place and why would they be visiting Jeff here?<p>

"Megan, where are we?" Nick asked.

"This is where Jeff is. The hospital," Megan said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait, what? Hospital?" Nick said, thoroughly confused.

"Yeah…" Megan said with a confused look on her face, leading Nick inside.

Did that mean…Jeff was alive? But how could that be? Nick could see his spirit. He had talked to him. Maybe Megan was taking him to see someone else? A different Jeff? But no, this was Megan, Jeff's sister. The same Jeff he had been with for weeks now.

"Wait, why is Jeff here? I thought he was in a car accident?" Nick said as Megan led him into an elevator.

"Yeah, he was. I thought you knew what happened?" Megan asked, hitting the button for the third floor.

"I did, I mean I thought I did. Now I'm a little confused," Nick said, scratching his head.

"About what? What did you hear?" Megan asked.

"Well…I didn't really hear anything. I knew Jeff was in a car accident and I just thought…" Nick trailed off.

"You thought he…? Oh no! No, no, no… Well…n-not yet, anyway. The doctors aren't so sure he'll wake up from his coma…" Megan said sadly.

Nick felt a rush of relief go through his body. Jeff was alive. For now, anyway. And the coma thing sort of made sense to him. His spirit was kind of in his body yet not technically aware of what was happening. So he could travel still.

Megan pulled Nick out of the elevator with her and they made their way down the hall.

Nick put his hands in his pockets as he walked. He felt strangely nervous. This was the first time that Nick would ever actually _see _Jeff. See him and be able to actually reach out and touch him. To feel him. The thought of being able to run his hand through Jeff's beautiful blonde hair sent butterflies through Nick's stomach.

They reached Jeff's room and Megan gently pushed the door open. She poked her head in and Nick could feel his heart beat speeding up. He was about to see Jeff.

"My mom's in there. Have you ever met her?" Megan asked.

"Uh, n-no, I haven't. I haven't even known Jeff for that long," Nick admitted, feeling himself beginning to sweat due to the anxiety.

"Hey are you okay? You look a little pale…" Megan said, reaching her hand up to feel Nick's forehead. "And clammy…" she said, pulling her hand away and wiping it on her jeans.

"Oh, um, yeah, it's just…" Nick started with a defeated sigh. "Seeing him…uh, like that," Nick said, trying to cover up the fact that he was anxious just _to see _Jeff.

Megan frowned and hugged Nick.

"It is hard to see him connected to all those tubes and stuff. But just remember that it's still Jeff underneath them all. That's what my parents told me. It's still Jeff," Megan said, taking Nick's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze before dropping it and opening the door all the way.

She walked in, Nick following right behind her.

Nick looked at his feet as he walked in, nervous about lifting his head up.

"Oh, hello. Are you one of Jeff's friends?" Nick heard a woman ask him.

He turned towards the voice and looked up at the woman. She looked just like Megan, only older. And she really didn't even look old enough to be their mother but that's who Nick knew it had to be.

"Y-Yes, I'm Nick, ma'am," Nick said, putting on a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Nick. I'm Jeff's mom, Pam," Mrs. Sterling said, offering Nick a small smile in return.

"It's nice to meet you as well, ma'am," Nick said.

"Oh please, all of Jeff's friends call me Pam," Pam said, putting a hand on Nick's shoulder.

"Okay, Pam," Nick said, nodding.

"Are you friends with the two boys that came here yesterday?" Pam asked Nick.

Nick shook his head.

"No, I just recently met Jeff. I don't know any of his other friends," Nick explained.

"Well, you seem nicer than them anyway," Pam said kindly.

"Well thank you," Nick said with a shy smile.

"Would you like some time alone with Jeff?" Pam asked, picking her coat up off of the chair she was sitting in moments before Nick walked in.

"Oh, no, you were here first, you should stay," Nick said, not sure what would happen if he was alone would Jeff. He wouldn't know if he should talk to him or just sit there or what.

"That's sweet of you but I actually have to take Megan to her therapy session," Pam said, picking up her purse as well.

"Moooom," Megan said, face turning red in embarrassment.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Megan. I used to have to go to therapy. It's just nice to have someone to talk to sometimes," Nick said with a shrug.

Megan smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. Most people find out and think it's weird. Especially if they don't know what's happened to Jeff," Megan explained to Nick.

"It's not weird at all," Nick assured her.

Megan smiled again and pulled Nick into a hug.

"Thank you, Nick. I like you. Jeff better keep you around," Megan said, shooting him once last smile before walking out the door.

"I hope to see you soon, Nick," Pam said with a wave, walking out the door.

Nick waved at her as well as she left. Nick took a deep breath. When he turned around he would see Jeff. He would be lying there, in a hospital gown, and plugged up to a whole bunch of wires.

"1, 2, 3…" Nick counted quietly to himself before he turned around.

And Nick saw him. Jeff was lying there on that bed. Nick couldn't help but smile. Because there was Jeff. Nick barely noticed the wires and the machines around him. Nor the cuts on his arm or the bruise on the right side of his forehead. Because that was Jeff. Really, Jeff. In the flesh and blood. Something Nick never thought he would ever see.

Nick walked over, pulled the chair that Pam was sitting in over to the edge of the bed. He sat right at Jeff's bedside.

Nick looked down at Jeff's hand. It was sitting right there, practically begging to be held.

Nick tentatively reached out and took Jeff's hand in his own. Nick smiled. It felt so right to hold Jeff's hand in his own.

Nick leant down and pressed a kiss to the back of Jeff's hand.

"Hi there, Jeff," Nick said, his eyes tearing up. "I-I never thought I'd get to hold your hand. This is amazing."

Jeff's monitors kept their steady beat as Nick sat there with him.

"I don't know where you went, Jeff. Why can't I see you anymore? I thought if I came here I'd find you again. I miss you. I miss talking to you, I miss seeing your beautiful smile every time I say something you think is funny. Please come back. Or better yet, wake up. Please, Jeff…" Nick practically begged of the unconscious man.

But…what if Jeff woke up and didn't remember Nick? What if Megan and Pam brought Nick in once Jeff awoke but Jeff kept insisting he had no idea who this man was? Would Pam and Megan think he's just some creepy stalker and never let him see Jeff again?

No, that couldn't happen. Nick couldn't be apart from Jeff. He would start all over if he had to. He would ask Jeff out and pray for the boy to fall in love with him all over again.

Nick rested his head on his and Jeff's intertwined hands.

"Jeffy, please wake up. I need you," Nick admitted.

Nick picked his head up once he said those words. He never realized how true they were until now.

"I need you," Nick repeated.

Nick spent the next two hours with Jeff. He sat there just telling Jeff anything that came to his mind. He told him about Kurt and Blaine and all of the other friends he made at college and how he couldn't wait for Jeff to meet them all.

He described in detail the date that he would take Jeff on once he woke up and felt he was strong enough. He told Jeff about this nice Italian restaurant about twenty minutes away and how they served the best spaghetti there. He told Jeff that spaghetti was his favorite food and how he always wanted to play out the scene from Lady and the Tramp when they're eating the spaghetti. And more specifically, how he now wanted to play that scene out with Jeff.

"Because it's so cute when they kiss because they don't expect it and they're not even looking at each other when their lips touch. Or snouts…whatever dogs have. But I've always wanted to do that because it's so adorable and it's one of my favorite movies," Nick said, playing with Jeff's fingers absentmindedly.

Nick looked up and smiled at Jeff. He was just so handsome.

Nick reached up and brushed some hair off of Jeff's forehead. It felt just as soft as it looked.

"So beautiful," Nick said softly.

"Oh, hey Nick," Megan said, walking into the room.

Nick quickly but carefully laid Jeff's hand back down on the bed.

"Hey there, Megan," Nick said, looking at her. "Where's your mom?"

"She's picking up some food for dinner. She just dropped me off here and I'll go home with my dad when he swings by. He should be here in a few minutes if you want to meet him," Megan offered.

That didn't sound very appealing to Nick though. Nick knew that Jeff's dad was accepting of his son but he wasn't sure how he would react to Nick.

"Oh, I should get going. I've got a project due in two days that's worth a lot of my grade so…" Nick explained, not entirely lying. He did have his big photography project due but he had finished that weeks ago when he took pictures of Jeff out by the sunset.

"Oh, okay. Will I see you again?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, I hope so. I'd love to come back and see Jeff," Nick said, stating possibly the biggest understatement ever.

"Well here, give me your number so I can keep you updated if anything happens with him," Megan offered, pulling out her phone.

Nick nodded and told Megan his number as he stood up out of the chair.

"Okay, I sent you a text so you can just save my number now," Megan said, sticking her phone back in her pocket.

Nick saved her number and put his phone back in his pocket as well.

"Thanks, Megan," Nick said with a smile.

"Will I see you here tomorrow?" Megan asked.

"Try and keep me away," Nick said with a playful wink, walking towards the door.

Megan giggled and waved goodbye to Nick.

"Bye, Nick!"

"See ya, Megan."

He smiled at her and looked at Jeff.

"Bye, Jeff. See you tomorrow," Nick said before leaving the room.

Megan smiled and walked over to the chair Nick had previously occupied. She sat down in it and took Jeff's hand in her own.

"Oh Jeffy, he is _so _in love with you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaaay! Happy! I'd like to say thank you to all of you who read this! It amazes me when people message me saying that like my stories cause I mean I'm so thankful you just read them. But to like them? It just makes me really, really happy! :D I hope to see you guys soon with chapter 7!<strong>


End file.
